dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sram
Sram or Sram's Shadow use subterfuge and traps to defeat their enemies. They are known as the Assassins in the world of Dofus. class set Criminal Set. The characteristics most closely associated with this class are: *Agility - Agility increases the Sram's Critical Hit rate, which is important for this class, especially with daggers and bows. The agility bonuses cost 1 characteristic point until you reach 100. *Strength - Sram traps are based on earth damage. They also have several neutral damage attacks. The Strength bonuses cost 1 characteristic point until you reach 100. The other characteristics are: * Vitality - Not recommended, Vitality can be easily gained from equipment. * Chance - Srams have no Water-based attacks, making this stat fairly unimportant. * Intelligence - Again, not recommended as Srams have only 1 Fire-based attack. Plus, it costs 2 for 1. * Wisdom - Boost this stat with equipment and Scrolls of Wisdom - never with stat points earned from leveling. Class spells The class spells available to members of the Sram class are: Notes * Traps are very difficult to play correctly, especially at early levels. Enemies have a high probability of knowing where the trap is and going around it. The AI (artificial intelligence) also seems to weight this against the additional distance required to move around the trap and get to you. If you would be in range to attack even if they went around, they will usually go through the trap to get to you. If you would not be, they will usually go around. The AI also weights the furthest (third range) tile from the center of the trap as the least unfavorable, and will often go around the center of the trap while still hitting the outside square. * Traps must be placed on an open square, where there is no existing character (invisible or otherwise), summon, or trap. They can be placed on any open square in a Feca glyph, except the center square where the glyph was cast. All trap spells except Unsummoning Trap have boostable range and do not require Line of Sight. * For team play a Sram's strategy must change drastically. Traps can damage teammates as well as the summoned creatures of teammates. The Sram player should use the Square Highlight feature located above the Initiative line to warn teammates of traps and Invisibility. (Summoned creatures, however, are always in danger of running into a trap.) Spells like Location will display the location of traps to party members – but only when party members are within one square of the caster. * It's true, bluff and trickery are required for this class. Agility is helpful for dodgerolling when invisible, which can lead your opponent in the wrong direction, thus leaving them vulnerable again. Sram players also have to be quick thinkers. You have to learn to adapt to situations. If a player is very close to a trap, it's up to you to steer them onto the right course. You have to decide whether you might have to tricky blow them onto the right course. All of this while deciding the best route into enemy lines and destroying them from within. * Also, if you're fighting a Xelor who has Counter and/or Blinding Protection, always remember that a trap will damage the Xelor before the Counter take effect, but those spells will still hurt you if the battle hasn't ended... *Don't buy release, even though its a nice knockback spell, fear can knock your enemy far and only cost 2 ap at lv 5, so buying and spending spell points on release is ill-advised. Weapon * Srams cause 0% damage when using Daggers, -5% damage when using Bows, and -10% with all other weapons. Builds °=Not recommended, +=Longshot build (require high investment), ++=Fun but challenging build, +++=Proven, solid build There is also a leveling guide for all classes at *leveling_guide Training dopple The Sram training dopple can be fought in the Sram temple at (-4,0). The number one tip is to use Location if the Dopple becomes invisible. Its not odd the dopple knows where you are. Almost all monsters have some form of "perception" (the ability to see past Invisibility). You can also control the Dopple's movement by using Mass Traps. The AI will avoid triggering traps in most cases. Sram Dopples are not hard to defeat, just control their movement with traps. The trick here is to not let them get at close range with you; level 80 and 100 Dopples can use hard hitting close range spells, so it is wise to keep your distance and DO NOT USE DAGGERS ON LEVEL 80 AND 100 DOPPLES! You'll most likely get yourself killed. Unless you can deal +500 per turn with your dags, then thats a whole different story. You can also use fishing bow with 8 ap for easy kills, if you have bow skill that is. Easy way to win against the lvl 100 dopple : You need 7AP and 4PM. 1/ He will use "Invisibility". Use " Location" and a mass trap. He has 6PM, you need to be at 9PM. 2/ He won't move, use a second mass trap and invisibility. 3/ He will come. 2 possibilities : - he will get back after getting in a mass trap = continue to use your mass traps. - he comes 3pm far from you. The come near him and use "Lethal Attack"(or daggers-coin if you are not lvl90) and "fear". Then gat back from 3pm. Repeat this until you win. Result : 1/ you kill him with mass traps. 2/ you kill him with another close range attack. With this way, you can use a full wisdom set :) Trivia Sram spelled backward is Mars, referring to the Mars Bar, a chocolate candy bar. The name is an inside joke with the developers, along with the Feca and Iop classes--all three are named after food items. Category:Class